Dilemma
by SingleRoseOfWutai
Summary: arisa is preggo with her first child...and she's still in school. and another thing, it'll be a wonder if she doesn't have a miscarriage first. oh snap, i'm tellin' too much. READ.SOON TO BE 'LEMONY' FRESH.
1. Chapter 1

Dilemma 

By: Arisa Uotani's Twin

Chapter one: Arising problem

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own fruits basket in the rest of the time I have living on this earth.

"Class dismissed," Mayu-chan sensei said. "You better be back here after lunch is over."

Students with navy blue and white uniforms filed out of the classroom one by one. Arisa ran while dodging the crowd of students and finally caught up to Tohru.

"Good…I caught up…to you," she said heavily breathing. "Tohru I need to talk to youuuuahh." Her hand over her stomach while experiencing piercing pain. Tohru noticed this.

"What's wrong Uo are you sick?" Tohru panicked.

"Tohru." She called.

"Do you need me to go get the nurse? I can go find—"

"Tohru!" she screamed. She gave Tohru the look. That look meant that something was wrong, and there was some bad news to be told. And believe me, it's bad.

They walked outside into the courtyard, and in a moments time Arisa was on the ground, now experiencing crippling pain. Tohru just happened to notice that Arisa was no longer beside her.

"Uo!" through yelled while rushing over to help her up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine I just got a little ache for a moment." She pushed Tohru's hand away while she clutched her hand over her stomach grunting in pain.

"Uo, what's wrong tell me now." Tohru got very serious (first time she was ever serious in her lifetime) for the moment.

"Tohru I'm…I'm pr—" was all that she could say before she was hit with a pain that left her on the ground, bleeding (figure it out).

"Oh my god, Umm…somebody help me please!" Tohru cried out desperately in need of some help. Mayu-chan sensei came running to her call.

"What happened?" she questioned trying to help Arisa off the ground.

"I don't know she brought me out here to tell me something and she fell over and she said she had an ache and she was in pain in the stomach and she's bleeding and I don't know what to do and—"

"Hey hey, Tohru," Mayu grabbed Tohru's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Just do me a favor and go get the nurse."

"Okay." She acknowledged. And ran off through the courtyard entrance.

Tohru ran like she never ran before. Well, actually she ran like it was her own life in danger. She tried to take shortcuts through hallways that usually students barely travel down. But today it seemed like everybody in the world was crowding the pathways. She tried to avoid bumping in to people until she ran straight into Kyo.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-Kyo?" she looked up into crimson eyes. "Kyo I'm sorry but I really have to go." She walked by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Hold up," he said. "You're panicking. Why."

"Uo's sick." Tohru said.

Kyo literally almost had a heart attack when he heard the word, 'sick'.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know she was fine one moment and the next moment she was on the ground and she was bleeding and-"

"Where is she now?" Kyo said in a malicious like manor.

"She's outside in the courtyard." Tohru said so close to crying.

They made it outside to the courtyard to see a bunch of students all in a huddle around the paramedics and a half-dead Arisa (spongebob: oh nooo!) being carried to the nurse's office.

"Move please, get out of the way." The man said while pushing people aside trying to keep her from falling. Tohru followed. Kyo tried to follow them but Mayu-chan sensei was standing in his way.

"I need to go." Kyo said firmly.

"You can't," she said. He got angry.

"Look. You don't understand I **need** to go." It took her a few seconds to figure out what he meant by needing to go.

"So you and Uo are…" Mayu stopped and stared at Kyo. The look said it all. "You're free to go." Kyo nodded in gratitude and ran off to see to his love of his life.

Kyo stood outside of the nurse's office, worried (yes even hotheads can worry) as one worried could get. Kyo paced up and down the hallway, trying to wait for someone to emerge to tell him something. Finally he got fed up with it and barged in to see Tohru sitting in a chair beside the bed, and an unconscious Arisa lying down with Tohru's hand entwined with hers.

"Kyo," Tohru said while gazing up at him. "I need to tell you something, but I think you should sit down first."

He looked off. "I'll stand."

"You might not take it so well." She said.

"Is it really that bad?"

"As some might say, yes it is bad."

"I can tell him myself…" Arisa said grunting in pain.

"Arisa!" Tohru said joyfully. "You gave me a scare there."

"Tohru…" she said giving her the look of privacy-please.

Tohru looked over at Kyo and stood up. "I understand." And in a few seconds, she was out the door heading back to class. Kyo turned back to Arisa to find her sitting up, hand clasped over her stomach signaling that she was still in severe pain.

"Kyo I'm pregnant." She muttered. Kyo didn't quite hear right (although I'm pretty sure he did).

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm two months pregnant." She said louder so he could hear. "And I almost had a miscarriage." 

Kyo at the moment was literally appalled. Not at the fact that she almost had miscarriage, but at the fact that she's been two months pregnant and she's just now telling him about it.

"How long have you known?" he asked. Not even caring about the fact that she could have lost her child.

"for a while now." She looked up at him. His eyes were as cold as the day they first met (and started hating each other).

"So why am I just now finding out." Kyo said with a attitude.

"I was scared okay," she explained, sounding close to crying. "and I didn't know what to do."

Kyo got frustrated. "You know what, it doesn't matter if you got scared or not you should've came and told me."

Arisa pushed herself out of the bed, she nearly fell off because she didn't have any energy, plus she was still in pain. Kyo helped her to stay up.

"you're gonna help me right?"

"help you with what?"

"help with our child. I mean since, you're like the only person I've been with."

"of course I'm gonna help."

"good, cuz I'm not gonna let you be a deadbeat father."

"who said I was gonna be."

It remained silent for a few minutes, as they both stared out of the window down on the courtyard. Arisa felt the overcoming of sleep hit her so she rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Let's go home, Kyo." She whispered.

"Yeah, let's," he answered, looking down at her already sleeping form. And in one swoop, he picked her up and carried her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dilemma 

By: ThePrincessOfTheRisingLight

Chapter two: morning sickness

Disclaimer: I will once again say that I don't own anything. Not even my own room. I'm just allowed to live in it. Yeah, sure. Sob

The next morning, Arisa woke up to a sunlit room, wondering when and how did she get here. Since yesterday the pain had wore off, but she still was sick and had no energy to spare. But lying in the bed all day long wasn't going to be all that great either, seeing as how she always thought she was missing out on something. And sleeping wasn't going to work either since she would normally be in school at this time, and a certain someone's faint knocking at the door.

"Who is it…" she just barely yelled.

"It's Tohru. And I'm alone."

"Come in, Tohru." Slowly she opened the door with a smile, and the room just seemed to light up. Arisa thought herself to be lucky to have a friend that seemed to make the world a better place just by smiling.

"How are you doing today?" she rushed over to Arisa to hug her.

"Besides the fact that I'm sick and I have no energy, I'm oh so perfectly fine." She said being sarcastic. "Where's orangey?"

"He went out for some air. He said he needed to do some thinking."

"Oh…" she stared down at her feet. She looked back up at Tohru. "I think I'll go take a shower now."

"Okay," Tohru said joyfully. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Yeah, alright."

Later in the day (while Arisa was taking another shower) when Kyo actually decided to show up the house was dead quiet. Besides the faint sound Shigure's snoring and the sizzling of the stove.

"Where is everybody?" Kyo poked his head into the kitchen.

"Uo's upstairs taking a shower at the moment," Tohru said. "So where've you been?"

Kyo went searching for the milk in the fridge. "No where important."

Tohru took a second to look up at him, but then she just shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Later came a stern knock at the door. Tohru went to attend to that.

"Who is it." She called.

"Nadeshiko Uotani." Came a furious reply. Tohru turned around quickly to face Kyo.

"Go upstairs. Quick." She said pushing him.

"Why."

"Because that's Uo's mom out there." She stressed. "Now please, just GO."

Kyo didn't quite understand where she was going with this, but he went upstairs anyway. This gave Tohru the chance to open the door.

"Misses Uotani," Tohru smiled. "How wonderful it is to see you again."

She gave Tohru a nasty look. "Where is Arisa."

Tohru looked down at the floor, but then she quickly looked back up at her with a smile, "she's uhh…sick! Yeah that's it. She got sick at school, and we decided to bring her here since she was closer to our house."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Girl stop lying. The school told me what happened."

Tohru looked down at the floor again, this time nearly crying, cuz she knew what was about to happen. So she finally gave in. "Follow me."

She followed Tohru up the stairs, down the hallway to Kyo's room, or what was now 'their' room. Slowly the door creaked open as Uo looked up to find her mother standing in the doorway. She saw Tohru standing behind her mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry' over her shoulder.

"Get up." Her mother looked at her with those angry eyes. "I'm taking you to a clinic." She dug her nails into her fragile skin, yanking her off of the bed. Nadeshiko pulled her along until she felt a jerking motion in her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She firmly said.

"What are you doing!" she yelled. "You are not going to have this baby. For heavens sake, you are the successor to Surieyu Ryotei. And now you're going to throw that all away for a bastard child!"

"Why are you suddenly showing interest!" she screamed. "You never cared about me. All you ever cared about was yourself and that damn restaurant!"

Uo was caught by the element of surprise when her mother backhanded her. She stood there in shock, surprised that her mother actually hit her.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me!" Nadeshiko screamed at the top of her lungs. "You don't how much I had to sacrifice because of you! All the things that were made open to you. And now you want to throw it all away on some baby."

"Stop." Arisa shouted, coming real close to crying. "This is my child. I am going to have this baby with or without your consent. So I don't care anymore about what you have to say about Kyo or me or-"

"Who's Kyo." She asked.

"I'm Kyo." A voice said from behind them. Nadeshiko whirled around to see a tall, well-built orange haired teen standing in the doorway.

Nadeshiko looked him straight up and down, then laughed. "So you're the one who got my daughter pregnant." She walked around him slowly, then looked him straight in the eye. "What were you looking for, a whore? A slut?" she chuckled. "Well, you surely found her." She looked back at Arisa, who was now sitting on the bed crying in her hands. "I'll send your father over with all of your things. You're no longer welcome in my house." Nadeshiko hastily walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door.

Kyo then turned his attention towards Arisa, who was now staring out of the window, watching her wretched mother disappear behind the trees.

"I don't understand her." She said out loud. Kyo looked in her direction. "she never gave a damn about me. Now she wants to have a say about our child." She turned around to face him. "she's telling me, to kill my own flesh and blood. How could she tell me to do that." She screamed. "how can she tell me to do something, that she wouldn't even do when she became pregnant with me and her own parents were mad at her!"

Kyo grabbed her by the hand, pulling her forward and into a chaste kiss. They broke away finally, Uo looked up as she matched her blue eyes with his crimson ones.

"I can't do this alone Kyo," Arisa quietly said. "Promise me you'll help me through this."

Kyo looked straight in her eyes and said, "I love you, and I will always be here for you." And that was all she needed to hear.

_Hi peeps! I actually finished a second chapter to one of my fics! Yay me! Sorry it took my so long but schedule changed, so I couldn't use the library computers anymore. And incase u'r wondering, yes I have a computer, but I don't have Internet cuz my 'Puter is old as dirt . So I have to wait till May to get another one. So to all my loyal readers who will probably read this in class later, I will be back with chapter three later in May after I graduate from middle school (or if I feel like it, maybe sometime before). Now I gotta go cuz I am soooo shleepy right now. Bye Bye Boo!(I watch Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi too much) _


End file.
